Prankwar: Boys VS Girls
by xXMoonsilverXx
Summary: After the boys play a prank on the girls, the girls vow to get revenge. Results? A prank war between girls and boys! Slight OldRival, Contest, Poke and Ikari! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter One

'_Holy- What on Earth did they do now?' _May stared at the trashed school that greeted her in the morning. Her jaw unhinged and she laughed an uncertain sort of laugh.

Struggling to find words to speak, May slowly took in the toilet papered, egged roof and walls, as well as the rubbish strewn across the courtyard.

Gathering her books shakily, May flipped open her phone. Pressing 1, she held it up to her ear and began to back away from the school as the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Dawn, I think you'd better get here, right now. Get the others too, I'm gonna need backup."

"_Why? What's wrong? MAY!" _

May hung up and whirled around, quickly stumbling out of the gates. Or at least, she tried to. Screeching to a stop, May's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," May spluttered as Principal Spade pulled up in the carpark.

Stepping out of his car, Principal Spade slowly took in the same sight that was bestowed on May ten minutes earlier. He then let his gaze drop onto the girl in front of him.

"May Maple? Are you responsible for this?"

May gulped, took a deep breath and opened her mouth, before dropping her books in panic and running for her life.

_Yep, a wonderful start to a brand new day!_ May thought sarcastically. Glancing over her shoulder, May almost fell over in shock. A Manetric and a Beautifly were both coming after her, and May sighed and slowed down, knowing from past experiences that fleeing was painful.

"Well then, Manetric, Beautifly, do your thing," May stood in front of the two Pokemon. "Although, I swear I didn't do it. The ones you're supposed to be busting are those four. Trust me, you're wasting your time chasing me."

Beautifly and Manetric ignored her and surged forward, Manetric readying a Thunder Wave, and Beautifly getting ready to fire a String Shot.

"So, May Maple, do you have anything to say about this?" Principal Spade turned around and observed her.

"I didn't do it," May stood up proudly and faced him.

"If you didn't do it, who do you think did it?" Principal Spade clasped his hands together.

"S.H.O.K," May declared confidently.

"Excuse me?" He sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrows.

"Shinji, Hayden, Oak and Ketchum. S.H.O.K. I still don't know why they chose that name. It's terrible, I mean, seriously? S.H.O.K?" May snorted.

"May Maple. Please stay on track and tell me the troublemakers," Principal Spade sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, right, sorry. S.H.O.K? Don't you know them?" May asked him.

"Not by their group, no, but if you'd tell me their individual names…"

"What? The whole school knows them!" One glance at his face told her that he didn't know them. May sighed. "Paul Shinji." Principal Spade's eye's narrowed.

"Drew Hayden." His hands tightened.

"Gary Oak." His ears turned red.

"And Ash Ketchum." At that name, he sighed, muttering to himself and shaking his head.

"Miss Maple, you are to see me with them as well at lunchtime. Can you get in touch with them?"

May sagged and groaned silently to herself.

"Good. You may go," Principal Spade turned around and grabbed the phone. Three notorious pranksters had joined up and made a team, grabbing Ash Ketchum with them for his ability to…actually he didn't really know why they took in Ash, but they were still trouble. Not to mention May Maple and her friends also enjoyed a little prank here and there.

Eight pranksters in his school. He could only hope for the best and pray that they didn't decide to prank the other team.

"Hello? It's Justin Spade. I need all the janitors and cleaners you can supply to me in ten minutes."

May sighed as she stepped out of the office and made her way to the oak tree, where the other three girls were waiting for her.

"May! Are you OK? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Dawn pounced on May and examined her.

"Dawn, I'm OK," May laughed. "You guys took your own sweet time to get here, huh?"

"Uhh, that's not my fault," Leaf nudged Dawn.

"Yea, not mine either," Misty pushed Dawn back, and the two Pokemon trainer proceeded to push Dawn back and forth between them.

"You guys are so mean," Dawn smiled.

"Did you guys see the school when you came here?" May asked them, flopping onto the grass and starting to tear the leaves around her.

"Yea, it was all egged when we arrived and there were a whole bunch of cleaners walking around carrying toilet paper. It was kinda gross," Misty nodded to herself.

"Yea, but you know, at least I got to watch Mr Spade's face when I told him that S.H.O.K formed. It was amusing, to say the least," May smiled to herself.

"And we don't exactly have proof that S.H.O.K did the trashing of the school, so Mr Spade asked me to see him at lunch, which also destroys our plans to put decaf in the teachers' coffee. Sorry," May added.

"Oh no. He did not ask you to spend lunch with them!" Leaf gasped. "Doesn't he know that he's practically messing with us too?"

"That means all eight of us are gonna go into his office?" Dawn groaned. "Not good. He's definitely gonna get bald listening to us argue."

The girls giggled at the mental image of Principal Spade pulling out his hair and turning bald.

"Well, we'll give him some trouble all right. Just enough to make sure that he doesn't summon us all together," Misty smiled, and it spread through the group like wildfire.

"This will give us a headache though," Leaf muttered.

* * *

"Dude, was that awesome or what?" Drew crowed in triumph as they spread out on the school roof.

"Yea, but I'll bet that one of the girls will rat us out to the principal. One of them always comes early in the morning," Paul lay out on his back and watched the clouds float past.

"Well, let's just go and talk to them. I'll bet ten bucks that they have a nice friendly message for us," Gary said sarcastically, standing up and heading towards the roof door.

"Nah, let's just stay, they'll probably talk to us in class or something," Drew flicked his green hair arrogantly.

"All right then," Gary sat back down, before adding, "I bet they're not even by their tree anymore, anyway."

"Well then, we're getting screamed in class and being embarrassed among our peers," Ash frowned.

The two boys pondered over this for a second, before sighing and standing up.

"Come on, Paul. We don't want the girls to yell at us. It'll damage our ears in an enclosed space," Drew called out to the purple haired teenager.

Paul stood up silently and walked over to the door.

The four boys trumped down the stairs and headed for the oak tree. They could faintly see four silhouettes under the tree as they walked to it, and Drew turned to Gary.

"Guess you're wrong, huh? The girls are by their tree," Drew smirked.

"Hello ladies," Gary ignored Drew and addressed the girls.

"Let me guess, that trashing of the school was your idea," Misty turned and faced Gary.

"No actually, it was Paul's idea," Ash spoke up.

"Really?" Leaf raised her eyebrows and turned to face Paul, who remained passive throughout the exchange.

"Well, you guys are gonna have to come with us to the Principal's office at lunchtime," May tilted her head as she spoke.

"Lunchtime? Are you kidding?" Drew snorted.

"Nope. Don't worry, we aren't too pleased with this either, so back off. We had no say in this," Dawn scoffed, turning around and grabbing her bag just as the bell rang.

"See ya later guys, at lunchtime. Don't be late!" Leaf smirked and headed for the doors, leaving the four boys standing in shock.

"We've got to start learning how they manage to get the last words in all the time. Seriously," Ash spoke up from the silence.

* * *

At lunchtime, the four girls headed straight to the Principal's office. Pushing open the door, their laughter faded when they saw the four seats already occupied.

Smiling politely at Principal Spade, the girls milled around the door uncertainly, wondering what they were doing here.

"May Maple, I don't remember inviting your friends to come along with you," Principal Spade's eyes were unnaturally wide with shock.

"Well, they're here to give me support," May smiled sweetly.

"Yea, as if you need support," Gary scoffed.

"Do you really want to go down this track, Gary. What's this group you're in, huh? S.H.O.K, right?" Leaf quickly retorted back.

"Enough!" Principal Spade's sharp interruption cut off Gary's biting reply.

"Leaf, Gary, you are to-"

"To what? Serve detention? Cause that's pretty much the only punishment you can give," Dawn piped up innocently.

Misty only stood and watched with amusement as Principal Spade's face turned red.

"All of you are to clean up the classrooms after school! Now get out of my office!" Principal Spade roared.

"But we didn't do any-" Drew was cut off.

"_Now!_" All eight of them scrambled for the door, and May brushed herself off after leaving the office.

"Well, that was fun," She grinned.

"Fun? I'm sorry, but did you not hear what he said in the last few seconds?" Drew spat out at her.

May blinked, frowned and rubbed her eye. "You spat on me you know? Say it, don't spray it."

"He said cleaning!" Drew continued furiously. "You'd better be there, all four of you."

Misty and Leaf exchanged glances, while a slow smile was spreading on Dawn's face.

"Sure, we'll be there, no need to worry!" Dawn winked as she dragged May away.

* * *

**How was it? **

**I'll try to update in a month or so. I can't help it if it's a bit late, my sister took away my wireless, so I have to update this on my family computer. **

**xXMoonsilverXx**


	2. Chapter Two

"Where are they? Aren't they meant to be here right now?" Ash glanced at his watch.

"Don't worry, they'll come. And when they do, I'm gonna-" Drew fumed to himself.

The boys were in front of the cleaners supplies waiting for Principal Spade to come and tell them where to go. And the girls were no where to be seen.

"Boys, how are you?" Principal Spade walked up to the four teenagers and frowned, noticing the lack of females present.

"Where are your counterparts? I mean, the other four girls?" Principal Spade stumbled over his mistake.

"No idea," Paul spoke from his spot on the floor.

Principal Spade frowned, before shrugging and deciding on what to do. "You boys will clean up the whole school then. You can start with the teachers' staffroom and moving on the rest of the school rooms."

By this time, all four boys' mouths were open with shock and disbelief.

"You're kidding right," Gary laughed uncertainly.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Principal Spade retorted back, before turning around and leaving the room.

After he left, the boys turned to face each other, fury slowly spreading across their faces.

"Those girls are going down," Drew snarled.

"I don't get why they would do this. Are they that stupid? Don't they know that we're gonna get back at them for this?" Gary angrily kicked at a bucket.

"I guess not. Otherwise they wouldn't have done it," Ash shrugged.

"Guys, the sooner we clean up the school, the longer we actually have to plot our revenge on the girls," Paul scowled at the others while picking up a sponge and a bucket.

Room after room, the boys dutifully cleaned up the school. By the time they were finished, night was falling.

"Doesn't he know that this is dangerous for us?" Drew tiredly mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Gary swayed slightly. He was ready to collapse in exhaustion.

"I mean, it's night-time now, shouldn't he be concerned about our safety?" Drew inquired thoughtfully.

"Uhh, I wouldn't be worried about that," Ash yawned.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"Well, aren't we meant to be planning revenge on the girls?"

"Good idea, Ash," Drew jumped up, hyped with the prospect of pranking the girls.

"Not today though," Paul spoke in sharply.

"Why not?

"Look at yourself. You really think you're up to it?" Paul snorted scornfully.

"Well, how 'bout we plan it, and then do it tomorrow?" Ash groaned.

"Ok then, so what are we gonna do?"

* * *

"I think we shouldn't have done that," Misty whispered.

"Misty! Don't worry, we'll be fine. Besides, it was their fault anyway, why should we get punished for that?" Leaf soothed.

"Anyway, it's not like they have to go somewhere, they might as well spend it cleaning instead of pranking someone," Dawn added.

"But I have a feeling something's going to happen…" Misty trailed off uncertainly.

"You're worrying too much Mist. Is something wrong?" May asked concernedly.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about me," Misty waved May off.

"So what are we gonna for this afternoon?" Leaf asked the others.

"I was thinking that we go to the new shop that opened yesterday," Dawn said.

"The one that was selling all those cute stuff?" Leaf asked. Dawn nodded.

"Ok then, come on guys!" May grinned, took off running and promptly slammed into a tree.

The other three girls just shook their heads and sighed.

"Well, it's better than nothing," Misty mumbled to herself, walking after the others. "Still, I really think something _really_ bad is gonna happen…"

The four girls shopped around, occasionally entering a shop and buying something, but generally having fun with each other.

"God, this so beats cleaning up the school, huh?" Dawn murmured to the others when Norman picked them up.

"Totally," Leaf nodded.

"Well, let's go to your house now, girls," Norman spoke up.

"Yes, Mr Maple," the three girls chorused, while May just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dad," May smiled gratefully at her dad as they drove to their house.

The girls' house was bought by their parents, who had more than enough to purchase the house. Norman's Gym supplied him with some money, Dawn's mother was a Grand Festival winner, Misty's Water Gym gave her some money, and Leaf mother was a Pokemon researcher, so the girls had no problem acquiring money to pay for the rent.

Two stories high, the house had enough rooms for any guests who happened to come over, as well as having separate rooms for the four girls and Max, who, against their wishes, came to live in their house. The walls were a dark rich brown, chosen by the four girls to add a dramatic air, with large windows and small pictures adorning the walls while the carpet was creamy white to contrast the walls.

"Oh man, that was exhausting," Dawn moaned as she collapsed on the couch that sat in the living room.

Leaf nodded, while May just yawned.

Misty surveyed the house suspiciously. Something felt out of place in the house. Like, someone had broken in or something. Frowning, she shared her concerns with the other three girls.

"Is it just me, or does something feel out of pace here?"

The three girls fell silent and observed the house.

"Hmm, I must admit, it does seem like we're not the only ones here," Dawn muttered.

"I'll go ask Max," May said, standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"We'll come with you," Leaf volunteered.

The four girls trudged up the stairs, glancing around for any clues of a break-in or unwelcome guests.

"Max! Are you here?" May peered around the corner and her jaw grew sack with shock. Behind her, the other three girls squealed in shock and fright. The whole upper level was swarming with bugs of all kinds.

"Max! What the hell is going on in here?" May shouted above the din of the screaming and the soft scuffling of the bugs.

Max appeared from his room, and promptly squashed a Weedle.

"Arrgh! I stepped on a Pokemon!" Max stared in dismay at the remains of the poor bug.

"Way off topic! What are all these bugs doing here?" Leaf cried.

"Uhh, I don't know," Max shifted uncomfortably.

"Maaxx," May drew out his name threateningly.

Max shifted his glasses and sighed. Opening his mouth, he made a move to talk, but was interrupted by a noise from his bedroom. His eyes widened, and May narrowed her eyes.

"Max, move out of the way," May stepped forward, watching her feet carefully.

"No," Max lifted his chin defiantly.

"Max…" May growled at him.

"I'm not moving, May," Max stood in front of his door protectively.

Sighing, May placed her hand on his head, before pushing him out of the doorway and stepping in herself, leaving Max to tumble over to the floor, finding himself face-to-face with a Wurmple.

She ran into the room just in time to see a dark silhouette leave the windowsill.

"Wait! Dammit!" May cursed as she ran to the window in an attempt to stop the person.

However, she missed her target completely, and tripped over a pile of books that were placed near the window.

Scowling at her failed mission, May walked back to the others, who were hiding behind each other on the staircase, watching the bugs scuttle around the rooms.

"Oh come on, Guys, they're only bugs," May bent down to pick a Wurmple that climbed onto her foot, and grinned at it.

"Easy for you to say, May!" Misty shouted back from fifteen steps down, trying to put as much distance between the bugs and her.

"Leaf? You're not afraid of bug-type Pokemon," May turned to face Leaf, who stood calmly on the staircase.

She sighed, and opened her mouth to reply. "Well, yes, I'm not afraid of them, but it just shocks me that they're crawling all over the place."

"No kidding," Misty called back sarcastically.

"Well, guys, we still have to get to our rooms, and I really don't fancy stepping on ten thousand bugs on the way there," Dawn piped up from her place behind Leaf, leaning out to the right of Leaf to look at May.

"Urgh, clearly, you guys aren't in your best frame of mind when there are bugs all over the place," May groaned, before sighing in defeat and grabbing a Pokeball.

"Blaziken, take the stage!" The fire Pokemon materialised and looked at May expectantly.

"Can you remove these bugs for me?" May waved towards the bug infested floors and smiled at Blaziken.

"Come on guys, while Blaziken does that, we'll head to the living room. Max! You're coming too," May started towards the stairs.

"Sometimes, May liking bugs cause they're cute kinda freaks me out…" Dawn trailed off.

"I know, right?" Leaf turned around and followed May out into the living room.

"Ok, guys, we need to find out who did this, and get revenge on them. No one, and I mean _no one_ pranks us and gets away with it," May smashed her fists together in a threatening way.

"Well, I think that it might be because of S.H.O.K, cause, you know, we _did_ skip out on the detention," said Misty, still shaking slightly.

"Yea, but it wasn't our fault!" Leaf insisted.

"I'm pretty sure that they aren't gonna take that," Dawn snorted.

"Well, ok, so you guys think that S.H.O.K did it, right?" May asked.

"Right," Misty confirmed.

"Ok, we've got the suspects, now we need evidence," Dawn chirped up.

"Blaziken? Are you done yet?" May called up the stairs.

The Pokemon walked down the stairs and nodded at May.

"All clear! Come on guys, we've got to find evidence!" May stood up and walked up the stairs.

"This is way too much drama in one day," Leaf groaned.

"No need to worry, the day's nearly over!" Dawn called from the top of the stairs.

Leaf and Misty hauled themselves up the stairs and surveyed their surroundings for any give-away clues that indicated that the group of boys did the pranking.

"I don't see anything yet," Misty spoke up.

"Come on, you've actually got to do some poking and prodding around," May stuck her head out from the doorway to her room. She then frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Wait a second, where's Max?"

The four girls stood there for a second, before they quickly turned around and bolted down the stairs.

"Max Maple! You have some explaining to do!" Leaf screeched to a halt in front of May's brother.

Said boy smiled guiltily and looked back at them. He quickly turned back to his phone and muttered a quick bye, before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Misty crossed her arms.

"No one," Max kept his face devoid of any emotions.

"We'll discuss this later. The real question is, why did you let anyone into the house! We could have been murdered! Kidnapped! We'd come home and you'd be gone!" May wailed.

"May, don't worry, it was only the guys," Max panicked and quickly soothed his sister as best as he could.

Instantly, May stopped her act and smiled devilishly at Max.

_Crap. _

"The guys now, eh?" Dawn smirked.

"Brilliant acting by the way, May," Misty smiled.

"Thank you, thank you," May bowed slightly. "Ok, we've got the suspects and evidence. Now, we bust them. Any ideas, guys?"

* * *

**Hehe, review!**

**xXMoonsilverXx**


	3. Chapter Three

**OK, I don't know how many people actually read the first chapter, soo yeah. This is the THIRD chapter of they story so far… so some of you might actually want to go back and read the first chap…XD. Plus, I can't respond to your reviews cause of my ban, but I still want to thank you for them!**

* * *

The four girls were very cautious the next morning, regarding Max very carefully. May had finally weaselled out all the details that Drew had told Max when they crept into the house, and she was furious.

Poor Max squirmed uncomfortably at the table. It was rather unnerving to have four pairs of eyes glaring at you while you were trying to eat your cocoa puffs in the morning.

"So, Max," Leaf broke the silence. "Plan any more invasions?"

"Uhh, no?" Max gulped nervously.

"You'd better not," May mumbled through her pancakes.

Max sighed when the eyes finally turned away. He was gonna need his nightlight tonight.

* * *

When the four girls trudged to school later on, the first thing they saw was the boys entering the doors that led to the stairs.

"Come on, guys, we have to find something to retaliate to their prank," Dawn turned on her heel to address the others.

"Yea, we can't let them do that!" Misty crossed her arms.

"Even if they are the 'S.H.O.K'," Leaf bobbed her head sarcastically.

"Well, we do have the whole day to think about the prank, so let's start brainstorming!" May pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Or we could just connect the pranks," Misty countered.

"What do you mean?" asked Leaf.

"Like, if they prank us with water or something, or in this case, bugs, then we'll just find a prank that involves bugs, and we're set!" Misty shrugged.

"And it means that we don't have to go looking for a whole range of pranks, which means less work for us!" Dawn caught on quickly to the idea.

"Brilliant idea, Misty," May nodded approvingly at Misty.

"Ok, so what are we gonna do?" Dawn asked.

"Well, the only one I can think of right now is putting bugs in their food," Leaf shrugged. "It was the first one in my mind"

"Oh, ok then, but I say that we don't use actual bugs to put in their food, cause, they might, you know," May waved her hand. "Get sick."

The other three girls made faces of disgust at that, and they nodded quickly.

"So, fake bugs then?" Dawn asked.

"Yup," May confirmed.

"Ok then, whose gonna buy the bugs?" Misty asked.

"I'll do it," May said. "You guys just figure out how to put it in the food."

"Ok consider it done," Leaf nodded, before swivelling her head to listen to something.

"Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Do you guys think someone's coming?" Leaf tilted her head, straining to listen.

The four girls stood in silence, listening to the barely audible sound of footsteps, before glancing around in panic at each other.

_Who is it?_ Dawn mouthed to May.

Her question was answered when a tall man turned the corner. He frowned when he saw them, before looking at them a little closer and widening his eyes.

"Girls, why weren't you at the punishment I set you yesterday?" Principal Spade continued towards them, while they just stood in a frozen trance.

"Girls?"

"Uhh, well, w-we-," Dawn spluttered.

"A family emergency came up," Misty stood in front of Dawn. "We had to leave early. We tried finding the boys to tell them, but we couldn't find them, and we had to leave really quickly."

Principal Spade was shocked that she had found an excuse so quickly and he stood there in silence for a while, pondering over his next words.

"Sir?" Leaf questioned.

"Ok, but you could've found me instead," Principal Spade struggled to find something wrong with their excuses.

"But I just said, we had to leave quickly," Misty said.

"Ok then…" Principal Spade trailed off suspiciously. "Well, off you go now, girls."

"Bye, sir," May called back respectfully as the four girls scurried past him.

"Oh god, that was close!" Leaf panted exaggeratedly.

"Leaf?"

"Yea?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The bell for lunch couldn't ring any faster, and the four girls quickly poured out of their separate classes and met up with each other at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Got the goods?" Misty whispered to May.

"Yup, here they are," May moved to show Misty the bag of plastic bugs held in her grip.

"OK, then, Dawn, you ready for this?"

"No need to worry, I've got it covered," Dawn held up a Pokeball, grinning.

"Just to confirm, Dawn's gonna distract people using Piplup, you and Misty are gonna ask-" Leaf was interrupted.

"Not ask, Leaf, _bribe_. You know us," May grinned. "We love manipulating people."

"And if that doesn't work, then we'll need you, Leaf, for all the little secrets that you seem to know about everyone, which, might I add, is actually really creepy in this weird sort of way," Misty added.

"Thank you," Leaf took a bow, smirking slightly. "So, _bribe_ Fiona to put the bugs in the guys' sandwiches, then stay back just to see their reactions, something they didn't get to see with their prank, then flee, right?"

"Yup," Dawn nodded.

"All right then, Dawn, lead the way," Leaf swept her hand in front of Dawn.

"Thanks, Leaf," Dawn sarcastically shot back.

"You're completely welcome, Dawn," Leaf said, patting Dawn on the head.

Dawn shook her head and sighed. Tossing the Pokeball into the air, she shouted back at the girls.

"Here goes! Spotlight, Piplup! Use Bubble!"

The blue Pokemon appeared in a cloud of shiny sparkles and instantly let loose several bubbles that floated around the open doors of the cafeteria. Raised eyebrows, narrowed eyes and open mouths greeted the bubbles as they happily floated around the room, bursting whenever they came into contact with, well, the food. All eyes were focused on the colourful bubbles, so no one noticed the four girls that slipped through the doors and push in the line.

"Psst, Fiona," Misty whispered.

"Oh no, not you girls again," Fiona groaned. "Please don't tell me that we're gonna have a food fight in two seconds and I'll have to duck like last time."

"Uhh, no, but that does sound very-"

"No."

"Oh. Ok, then. Well, we have a favour to ask of you," Misty nodded seriously at Fiona.

"What favour?" Fiona's voice was cautious. _And rightly so,_ thought May, remembering what had happened last time when they asked her for a favour. Needless to say, it ended with every teacher in the school acting, well, _flirty._ May shuddered.

"Well, we want to put these into S.H.O.K's sandwiches," May spoke, thrusting the bugs into Fiona's hands.

Fiona reeled back when she saw the bugs, then frowned and shook her head.

"Oh, come on, Fiona," Misty pleaded.

"No," Fiona crossed her arms.

"Whirlpool, Piplup!" Dawn voice cut through the air, the command a signal that the boys were coming.

"Crap. We don't have time to bribe her. Leaf!" May called Leaf over from Dawn's side.

"OK, look, Fiona, if you don't do it, I'll tell everybody that…," At this, Leaf leaned forward and whispered a few words into Fiona's ear.

The lunch lady jerked her head back, staring with shock at Leaf. Leaf smirked, and held out the bag of plastic bugs. Fiona's eyes narrowed.

"Fine."

Relieved, May turned around only to run smack into Dawn.

"Oh hey, Dawn," May's smile quickly morphed into confusion when Dawn grabbed her arm and pulled her out of way.

"Hurry up, Fiona, they're here!" Dawn quickly whispered to the lady, before darting towards the second exit.

"Bye!" Leaf called back, quickly following after the others.

Behind the doors of the cafeteria, the four girls looked at each other. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

"Hey, is it me, or are the girls avoiding us a little more than usual?" Drew asked Gary as they walked into the cafeteria.

"Well, obviously, we did prank them with bugs, you know? And we did ask Max to help us," Gary shrugged. "But usually they would come and yell at us, so maybe they're acting a little weird, that's all."

Drew had attempted to find May and brag to her about his Co-ordinating class, but when he had set out to find her, she was nowhere to be seen. And then when he had tried to talk to Dawn in the hallway, her eyes had widened and she quickly turned around and went the long way around school to get to her class.

"Well, let's go get our food," Ash marched towards the lunch line, which only had a few people left.

Paul followed, shaking his head slightly at Ash's inability to get full. Honestly, the last time Ash had gotten full, was when-Paul stopped in his tracks and frowned. When had Ash been full? Well, Paul didn't ever want to see what happened when Ash got full. Ash getting full will be when…when Drew admits that May's co-ordinating skills were better than his. Actually screw that, Ash getting full will be when Dawn manages to win a battle against him.

The four boys grabbed their lunches and chose a table, warily glancing around for any flirty girls who might jump out at them. With the area clear, they sat down. Ash instantly tore into his first sandwich, followed by the others. Gary took his first bite, struggling to remember something.

"Oh, yea, Drew, what do we have for English homework? Something about writing a story or something, right?" Gary snapped his fingers and turned to Drew, who promptly stopped eating. Paul stopped as well, and turned to face Gary.

"Yea, we had to write about something about a 'mess'. So write about the time when the girls had that food fight in the cafeteria," Drew nodded, setting his sandwich down.

"Haha, and remember when one of the girls threw a pie at Paul?" Gary laughed while Paul scowled.

"Well, I distinctly remember Leaf throwing a plate of spaghetti at you, too," Paul sharply snapped back.

Drew only clutched his stomach and laughed harder. The tables around them were starting to look at them, but they ignored them, and continued their recounting.

"But I threw a pizza back at her!" Gary retorted.

"Which is so much better than spaghetti, Gary," Drew smirked and patted Gary sympathetically on the back.

"Shut up, Drew. What about you? You're the one who got splattered by pudding, and got girls all over you, trying to seduce you because you were covered in chocolate sauce!" Gary smirked right back at him.

Drew paled when he heard a shriek that was awfully close to him. Stiffly turning his head to the side, he was face-to-face with…a Wurmple. Letting out a screech, Drew flung the Wurmple away. Furiously turning onto Ash, Drew took a deep breath as if to calm himself, and started yelling at Ash.

"What the hell was that?"

"It was in my food!" Ash screamed back.

Gary, who had just taken a bite, instantly spat his mouthful back out. Paul cautiously lifted the top slice of his sandwich, and there was a Catepie hiding under there. Drew narrowed his own eyes, and checked his own sandwich. Gagging, the four boys instantly stood up, ignoring the silence of the cafeteria as everyone stared at them, and stormed over to Fiona.

"Fiona! I demand a refund!" Drew slammed his tray in front of the frightened Fiona.

"But the food's fine," Fiona gulped nervously. Paul, who had decided to check on Ash, looked closer at the bugs. "Drew?"

"But there are bugs in the food! That to me is not _fine_!" Drew fumed.

"Drew!"

"What?"

"She's right. They're plastic," Paul lifted a bug out. The bugs were plastic, the cheap store bought kind that anyone could find at the stores.

Drew felt his anger fade down just a notch.

"Who did it?" Gary asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed-" Fiona stuttered, but was interrupted by Paul.

"Fiona, if you don't I'll tell everyone your little secret," Paul's eyes were unrelenting, and Fiona gulped.

"The girls did it. The four girls who you boys love harassing, and the ones who started the food fight last year!"

"Damn. I should've known," Drew hissed out.

"Ash? You OK, now? You're not gonna puke?" Paul patted Ash's back.

"Well, you know what this means," Gary said, rubbing his hands together.

"Ash's gonna puke?"

"No. This means war!" Gary declared.

"But Ash is still looking like he needs to puke," Drew glanced at the green-looking Ash.

* * *

**Review! Hope you liked it!**

**xXMoonsilverXx**


	4. Chapter Four

**Thank you for reviewing! Here's chapter 4, right on time!**

* * *

After the three boys had successfully managed to prevent Ash from throwing up, they were on the rooftop after school, pondering about the prank.

"You guys are thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Drew whirled around to face the others.

"Yup," Ash groaned. "Never eat cafeteria food again."

Drew paused. "Well, that does count, but that's not what I meant!"

"You mean to get the girls back for what they did?" Paul asked from his position.

"Yea, exactly!" Drew pointed a finger at Paul.

"Well, it was to get us back for the bugs…" Gary spoke up.

"Whose side are you on, Gary?" Ash shot back.

"Our side, Ash. Plus, it was our fault in the first place, so…" Gary trailed off.

"No, it wasn't," Drew retorted back. "It was their fault for not showing up to detention!"

"But why did they have detention in the first place?" Paul asked.

"Because we trashed the school…" Ash answered slowly.

The four boys paused.

"It is our fault…" Drew frowned. "But we won't admit it to anyone! Back to the topic at hand, how are we gonna get them back?"

"Easy. Prank them again, but with a different tactic," Gary smirked.

"Like…." Drew waved his hand for Gary to continue.

"Well, let's say that we'll need a huge crapload of newspapers and some time inside their house," Gary's smirk widened. "A lot of time."

* * *

And so began Mission Newspaper. Being as lazy as they are, S.H.O.K wasn't bothered coming up with a more creative name, even with Drew being a Coordinator. They tended to focus on the more important things, such as the pressing issue of having almost no newspapers lying around their houses.

"Well?" Gary asked the others when they returned to school.

"Nope."

"Nothing?" Gary dropped his head onto the wall behind him.

"Nothing. No. Zero. Zilch. Nil. Nought. Zi-" Ash was cut off by Gary's "I get it!"

Gary sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Well, then, what are we gonna do?"

"Well, I've got an idea, but we'll need to wait till Sunday," Paul spoke up.

"Urgh, that's ages away," Ash groaned.

"Well, I've got another idea," Gary said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go get those newspapers!" Drew whooped as he started to slide down the handrails of the stairs leading to the ground.

"Door-knocking, right?" Ash whispered to Gary.

"Yea, Drew's not gonna be as excited when he finds out…"

* * *

"_Door-knocking_?" Are you crazy?" Drew was furiously screaming in poor Gary's ear.

"Well-" Gary was cut off by the shaking.

"Drew, you might wanna stop now," Paul watched the green-haired male turn around, still grasping Gary on his collar. "Gary looks sort of sick."

Drew instantly let go of Gary's collar, backing up a few steps to add extra distance between the two boys. Gary collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Come on, as long as we get the girls back for their prank, our reputations will sky-rocket!" Ash cheered.

"I'm OK, thanks for asking," Gary wheezed sarcastically.

"Good to know you can still be sarcastic when you're out of breath," Drew smirked, all anger gone.

Gary rolled his eyes and stood up. He waved the boys over and S.H.O.K trudged up the steps of a random house. Paul gave a glance at the others, before reaching up and pressing the doorbell.

"Coming!" A distinctive voice called out. The boys frowned at each other, trying to place the words to a voice.

The door flew open, and Leaf stood there in her all her glory. She looked at the four frozen boys standing st her front door, and blinked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leaf crossed her arms and tilted her head to the left slightly. When there was no answer, she raised her left eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

"Well?"

"What are you doing here?" Gary spluttered.

Leaf's eyebrow raised higher as she answered. "This is my mother's house, idiot. Didn't you know?"

"Uhh, no."

"Leaf! Who is it?" a voice called from the kitchen, Leaf's mother presumably.

"No one, mum! Go back to work!" Leaf called back, then turned to the four boys.

"Well? What do you want?"

"Uhh, nothing! Nothing at all," All four backtracked quickly and ran away.

"That's strange…" Leaf murmured to herself. "They didn't mention a thing about the prank we played on them…" She shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

After carefully taking notes about which house was whose, S.H.O.K finally gathered enough newspapers to fill their arms. Now all they had to do was find a place to store it. Such a simple task, that it should be so easy for four boys to manage, right?

"Dude, I don't want newspapers filling up my room," Gary protested.

"Well, neither do I," Drew snapped back. "You're the one who had the idea of getting newspapers anyway!"

"So?"

"So, put it in your room!" Paul scowled at the two boys.

"What about your room, Paul?" Drew asked.

"My room's full."

"What about you, Ash?"

"My room's full too," Ash looked up from counting the newspapers.

"Well, we've got to put it somewhere!" Drew ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

The four boys fell silent, thinking about the possible places to hide the eighty or so newspapers they had collected. Paul was the first to speak.

"What about Max? He's helped us before."

Three pairs of eyes blinked at Paul, before widening with glee.

"Yeah! That'll work! I mean, he does live with the girls, so they'll be hit with something that would be in their house already! It'll be so ironic!" Drew pumped a fist into the air.

"But wouldn't he be in trouble? He's already helped us with the bugs, and the girls do have some scary techniques that they use from time to time," Ash shivered from those cold stares that he had experienced before.

"Well, we could try," Gary shrugged. "No harm in trying, right?"

The three boys muttered an agreement, before hauling up the newspapers and trudging to the girls' house.

"Wait a second, how are we gonna reach him? For all we know, the girls could answer the door instead of Max," Gary stopped just as they were about to ring the doorbell.

The four boys sagged and sat down on the porch. After five minutes of waiting for an idea, Ash straightened.

"I know! We could call the house number, then asked for Max, and then make him come outside or something," Ash said.

"That'll work, but first, how are we gonna get their number?" Drew asked. But Ash didn't answer.

Pulling out his phone, Ash dialed the number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is…" Ash trailed off, hoping for one of the boys to come to the rescue. Panicked, Gary quickly mouthed 'Colin, Max's friend?' and added a shrug. Ash repeated what Gary said.

"Colin? Never heard of you, and that's rare. Max isn't the type to have a lot of friends," May laughed through the phone, and Ash could hear an indignant 'Hey!'

May laughed, and passed the phone over to Max. "Hello?"

"Max, we need a favour!" Drew grabbed the phone from Ash.

"Oh man, you lost it?" Max said through the phone.

"What?"

"Wait, I'll go to my room and see if I can find it," Max replied.

"What?"

Drew could hear the thudding of feet up the stairs, and a slammed door. "Max?"

"Why are you calling and what do you want?"

"Well, first, I'd like to know why you just said all those things," Drew said into the phone, clearly perplexed.

"I needed to get away from May. Now answer my questions!"

"We need you to do us a favour," Gary snatched the phone from Drew.

"I already did you a favour with the bugs!" Max's voice was annoyed.

"Yes, but we need you to do another one for us," Gary said.

"What for?" Max's voice had turned sly.

"Uhh, a Pokemon?" Gary shrugged.

"Which one?"

"Ralts?"

"Deal! What do you want me to do?" Max asked.

"Store a whole load of newspapers in your house," Gary said.

"How many newspapers are there?"

"Uhh, about eighty or so," Gary replied.

Silence. Then a scream of 'What?' could be heard even from where the boys were sitting on the porch.

"Quiet!" Gary hissed into the phone.

A knock on the door silence him. May's voice called out to Max and Gary sighed, relieved.

"Nothing's wrong, May. Colin was telling me something, and I freaked," came Max's reply.

"Oh, ok then. Hurry up, I need to call Leaf, and my phone's out of battery."

"Ok, May. All right, Gary, I'll do this for you guys, so leave it under my window and I'll do the rest," Max's voice came back, and Gary grinned at his words.

"Thanks, man. We owe you a Ralts, right?"

"Right."

Gary hung up and called to the others. "Come on, we've got to leave these under Max's window. And tomorrow, we have to find a way to get the girls out of their house again for two, three hours so we can do the prank."

'Tomorrow's gonna be interesting,' thought Paul, trailing after the others, carrying his load of newspapers.

* * *

**Review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter Five

**So sorry that this is late, and well, the holidays are coming, so I was lazy…Thanks for reviewing though!**

* * *

"Hey, Drew, have you thought of a way to get the girls out of their house yet?" Ash fell into step beside his green haired friend. They were walking through the halls of the Pokemon High, weaving in and out expertly through the students. Some student stared at them as they walked, either remembering the scene they made in the cafeteria or just because they were infatuated with them.

"No, not yet, but it has to be good enough to get them out for a few hours," Drew said, dodging a couple pressed up on their locker door. "Geez, get a room."

"Well, maybe Gary thought of something. Let's go find him," Ash said, before running straight into a locker door.

"Geez, people, seriously, how hard can it be to avoid a stupid locker door?" A voice fumed at them.

"You two? Are you so blind now that you can't even see a stupid locker in front of you?" Misty scowled at them. Before they could answer, however, another solid shape slammed into the still-open locker. "Oh my GOD, how many freaking people are gonna do that today?" Misty swung the locker door closed and started.

"Oh, May, are you OK?" The two guys raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uggh," May shook her head and blinked a few times, trying to clear out her eyesight and get rid of the little birds around her head. Misty offered her a hand, and May grasped it, pulling herself up onto her feet.

"Jeez, how hard can it be to close a locker door? I've ran into three so far!" May moaned.

Misty exchanged a glance at the boys that clearly said _Don't even try to say anything_. One look on their faces told her she'd been right on time with the threat. Drew's mouth was already open to retort an insult, and Ash's face wasn't any better.

"Oh, hello, H and K of S.H.O.K. What brings you here to our humble little group?" May's head cleared out and when she caught sight of the two boys, she couldn't help it. "Ready to go do another prank on the school, then blame it on us again? And then put more bugs in our house?"

"Oh, please, you know us. We're more original than you think," Drew spat back.

May raised an eyebrow. "Original? Ha, and the bug idea was original?"

"Hey, I'm the one who came up with that!" Ash cried out indignantly. He instantly regretted it when Misty loomed over him, her face twisted with anger.

"You're the one who thought to put _bugs_ in our house? Well, you forgot about one, very important, little mistake here, Ash," Misty narrowed her eyes at him. Ash gulped, and backed away.

"Oh, yeah. You'd better run. Run for your life!" Misty lunged at Ash, while he turned around and took her advice.

"-and we're gonna get back at you for that!" Drew's words were just barely heard over Ash's screams. May heard it loud and clear though, and she frowned.

"Get us back?"

Drew's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped in panic just as the bell rang. And like clockwork, students immediately started pushing everyone out of their way to get to their classes. Drew lost sight of May, but as he struggled to ease with the flow of students, he fell into step with Paul, who looked slightly disheveled.

"You OK, dude?" Drew asked.

"Could ask you the same thing," Paul stared straight ahead.

"Well, I'm not. I just talked to May and I kinda let it slip that we were gonna get them back," Drew confessed.

Instead of Paul whipping back his head and staring at Drew in disbelief, like Drew had expected him to do, Paul just nodded, and said "Me, too. To Dawn."

Drew definitely did not expect _that_.

"Seriously?" Paul nodded.

"Shit. Gary's gonna kill us both," Drew groaned. They had reached Paul's classroom, where he turned to face Drew.

"No, he's not. Because I've just got a plan," Paul smirked.

Drew tried to stop and ask "What plan?", but he couldn't turn around with the mass of student blocking his way. He frowned, but continued on towards his classroom, before remembering two things. One, he'd forgotten to go to his locker, and two, his next class was with Gary. Double shit.

* * *

Gary was highly suspicious about Drew and Paul's behavior in the last three periods. They had avoided his comments about the newspaper prank, and only talked to him about the classwork assigned. When they went out for recess, they quickly headed up to the roof.

"Hey, Gary!" Gary turned to the sound of his name, and saw Ash. With a soon-to-be black eye.

"Can I ask?" Gary gestured to the eye.

Ash winced as he replied, "Misty punched me because I came up with Mission Bug. And, well, you know how hard she punches. Not softly, that's for sure."

"Well, do you have any idea what's going on with Drew and Paul?" Gary asked as they ascended the stairs.

"No. Why, are they acting weird? Well, any weirder than they normally are?" Ash snorted.

Ash pushed open the door to the rooftop, and his eyes fell on the two boys, who in return looked grim and ready to deliver bad news.

"Hey…guys? What's with the faces?" Ash frowned at them.

"Umm, we have some bad news for you, Gary," Paul spoke up first. "Well, you see, we uhhh, kinda let it slip to the girls that we were gonna, you know, get them back for the bug food," Gary's eyes widened.

"But we didn't mean to!" Drew defended both of them.

"You idiots! Now what are we gonna do?" Gary challenged them. "And when did you tell them?"

"This morning," Drew was quick to add, "But we have a plan."

"You mean, I have a plan," Paul muttered. Raising his voice, Paul continued. "Well, instead of going to their house in the afternoon, which we can't do that anymore, due to obvious reasons, we could just locate Max somewhere in the school, get the keys to the house and do the deed."

Gary frowned. The plan did seem like it would work, but they've had years of experience with failed plans. "Are you sure it's foolproof?" he asked. Drew and Paul nodded.

"Fine." Gary narrowed his eyes at the relieved boys. "Don't think this is over yet, Shinji, Hayden."

"Who's gonna go find Max?" Ash asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

The other three glanced at teach other, before Drew spoke. "S.H.O.K out."

Paul repeated it. "S.H.O.K out."

"S.H.O.K out."

Ash groaned, before standing up and heading out the door. He quickly descended down the stairs, and heading towards the cafeteria, hoping to find Max amongst the students around there. He scanned the cafeteria, looking for a mass of teal-coloured hair.

"Ah-ha!" Ash finally caught sight of the boy, and he quickly marched over there.

"Max! You know how we stored eighty newspapers at your house? Yea, well, we kinda need to get those back," Ash muttered.

"What? Are you serious? Now?" Max asked incredulously.

"Well, yea, why do you think I'm asking you now?" Ash asked.

"Can't it wait till the end of school? May and the girls are already pissed off at me already," Max turned back to his food. "You should've seen them at breakfast a few days ago. They were like these…these freakish monsters glaring at you while you're eating! Imagine that!"

Ash did imagine that. Painfully so. _Four dark creatures stalked towards him, their eyes glowing red against the dark sky. He clutched his bowl of cereal closer to his chest as they prowled closer, their huge teeth gnashing and their long hooked claws sinking into the ground. Protecting his precious bowl of cereal, Ash whimpered pathetically as the monsters came closer, and closer and-_

"Ash! Dude, snap out of it!" Finger clicked in front of Ash's eyes, and he blinked, torn out of the dark world.

"Wha…?" Shaking his head, Ash started. "Anyway, so keys?"

"Why do you need it now? Can't you wait till the end of school?" Max groaned, dropping his fork.

Ash shook his head. "Nah, I need it now because we're going at lunchtime to the house and do the prank. It's good to have allies inside the enemy's fortress," he added on thoughtfully.

"Uggh, you guys are seriously the reason the girls are gonna kill me," Max sighed. "OK, fine, but this is better be the last time you'll ask to get inside the house."

Ash grinned. Maybe he wasn't good with cool comebacks, but at least he could get this one. "No promises, Max."

* * *

"Guys, we've got to get home, and pronto!" May freaked out in the backseat of Soledad's car. The girls were extremely worried about S.H.O.K's promise to get them back.

"Girls, calm down. I'm sure the boys wouldn't have done that much damage since you left the school," Soledad soothed from the front wheel. She was, to say the least, very amused by the girls' seemingly irrational fears.

"But-" Dawn started.

"But nothing. The boys would have to somehow get the keys, teleport over here, and do the prank in ten seconds, before teleporting out of there," Soledad interrupted. Silence ensued, the girls suddenly remembering Gary's new Ralts.

"That's actually possible," Soledad backtracked quickly, guessing that the silence meant something.

"Soledad! Hurry up!" Leaf shrieked. Soledad jerked the wheel to the side in surprise.

"Girls, I'm driving here! Unless you want to die, don't-," Soledad managed to swerve back into the lanes, earning herself quite a few angry honks here and there. "-distract me!"

"Well, if you don't want us to distract you, _drive faster_!" Misty hollered back.

"I fail to see how that works!" Soledad called back.

"_Shut up and drive, Soledad_!" All four girls screamed in unison.

After a few crazy turns and lots of screaming, it was a wonder nobody was deaf from the car trip. The four girls instantly poured out of the car, and ran towards the door. Fumbling with their keys, and fighting to get in the house first, Dawn finally pushed the door open.

The scrabbling the four girls made were gone, silenced by the anticipation.

Taking a deep breath, Dawn turned to the others and spoke. "OK, so at first sight, it looks fine. So we need to investigate. Misty and Leaf, you'll check the bottom floor, while May and I will check the bedrooms, OK?" Satisfied by the three nods, the girls split up.

Dawn and May crept up the stairs carefully, avoiding the one creaky floorboard that was strategically placed there so that the girls could hear anyone unfamiliar enter the house and come up the stairs. Silently stalking across the hallway at the top floor, the two girls cautiously edged their way to one of the rooms, which happened to be Misty's room.

Opening the door, instead of seeing the calming baby blue, they saw grey. Newspaper, each individual sheet of paper scrunched up, filled the room form the floor to the ceiling. Instantaneously, the eyes bulged, the jaws dropped and the little gasp of disbelief.

Dawn and May quickly ran to check the other rooms, with the same result. The same ceiling-high amount of newspapers and the same amount of disbelief etched on their faces.

"Misty! Leaf! Come up! _Now_!" May called down. Footsteps quickly approached the stairs, and a moment later, the two girls appeared. Eyes surveying the open rooms, they were shocked into silence.

"_Holy shit_," Misty could only come up with this very appropriate comment.

Dawn sighed. "We've got a major problem here…"

"Amen," Leaf added.

* * *

**Review! And sorry again for the late update!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you to LuckyTigger for being my 100th reviewer! I will take up your suggestion really soon, I hope...**

* * *

"They did a whole room prank! They know we never do a whole room prank! It's not fair!" May ranted furiously to the girls. They currently sat on chairs while they watched May pace around on the floor. But instead of chairs, they were sitting on a pile of newspaper. And instead of a floor, it was a pile of newspapers.

"How the hell are we gonna retaliate?" May continued, kicking at the newspapers.

One thing about the newspaper covered rooms is that they cover everything. And that means _everything_. Clearly May couldn't see anything underneath them when she kicked at the newspapers. With her bare feet. Which is very dangerous if you can't see whether you're kicking at thin air…or a very solid wooden bed.

"Shit!" May screamed.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Leaf continued. "The boys did the one thing that we don't do, and that's the whole room prank. Either we let them win this round, or we come back with our very own whole room prank. And if we do, then what prank are we gonna do?"

"'Oh, May. Are you OK, May. Are you hurt?' Nope, I'm fine. Absolutely 100% OK," May said sarcastically and winced as she limped back to the newspaper-covered lumps where the girls sat. "Thanks for asking, guys."

"Well, I definitely don't want to let them off. This is unacceptable!" Misty scowled.

"'Unacceptable'? Really, Misty, we get that you're angry and everything, but try not to turn into teacher-mode, OK?" May snapped.

"Stop it, save it for the guys!" Dawn stood up and faced Misty and May.

"She's right. We need to find a new prank, preferably the same sort of type that was just played on us," Leaf added. "The thing is, which prank are we gonna do? We have a lot, but they all require a few weeks to take place."

"Which ones?" Misty asked.

"The cress one and the room change thing. But that's beside the point. We need to have one that can take place instantaneously," Leaf said. Looking at the girls, she raised an eyebrow. "Anyone?"

"Well…Wait, Leaf, did you say the room change thing?" Dawn inquired. When Leaf nodded, Dawn straightened, a grin already sliding into place across her face. "No need to worry then. I've got just the plan!"

"Uhh, care to share?" Misty glancing at the others as she asked.

"Oh, well, you know in the room change plan? The one we've wanted to do to Max or something?" Dawn began, but was interrupted by Misty.

"What room change plan?"

"Seriously? I swear I told everyone…" Leaf mumbled to herself. "Anyway, it basically changes the victim's room slowly. Say…for example, we play it on Max. So what we do is move a few things at a time, so the first time we move the chair a few centimeters and move some of his clothes somewhere else and stuff like that."

"Ooh, sounds awesome! So what are you thinking, Dawn?" Misty asked.

"Well, instead of moving all the things slowly, we just do a major room change. Not little things, like moving the bed, but big things, like swapping the bed with the cupboard or something," Dawn said.

"Yeah, but those things are really heavy, plus Drew's probably got like, three of them. How are we supposed to lift those things and swap them with another piece of furniture without breaking our backs?" May asked. She didn't like the thought of having her back broken while attempting to lift Drew's bed. Or anyone's bed for that matter. Neither did she want to carry chairs and tables and-

"We could borrow Pokemon off our parents. I mean, they do have the some of the strongest Pokemon in the region, so they should be able to lift these things," Leaf spoke up. "So we should decide which ones we should get."

"OK, but we have to somehow get into the rooms so we can plan the renovations," Misty added. "So we can plan where the changes are going to happen."

The four girls pondered for a while, each one turning over ideas in their heads. Dawn glanced up at the clock on the wall, and sighed.

"Well, we really don't have a lot of time on our hands right now, so let's think about this tomorrow."

A thought instantly jumped in everyone's mind, and each one sagged with exhaustion. First they had to clean up this mess. Great.

* * *

The four girls staggered to school the next morning, tired and cranky. Half-alive, they manoeuvred around the school, still managing to skillfully dodge other students the way you could only do when you've been in school for a long time.

"I am so going to kill them after I've had five cups of coffee," Misty groaned, rubbing her eyes as they sat in their one class together. All four girls had spent the whole night cleaning up the newspapers, folding them up carefully at first and placing them into the bag. But as the night wore on, the girls had gotten angry at the lack of sleep (especially May) and began shoving them into the plastic bags to get them out of the way.

"So, who's up for raiding the teachers' staffroom now?" Leaf yawned.

"Let's just all go together. We have like, fifteen minutes before the bell. Plenty of time to get in there, change the announcements and grab the coffee," May said, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Urgh, I really need caffeine, so let's just go," Dawn followed May, with Misty and Leaf trailing behind. "Keep awake for at least twenty minutes, so we don't fall dead by a teacher's feet," Dawn grinned.

Back out into the hallways, the four girls headed straight for the teachers' lounge room and looked around for any teachers who might have seen them. "Clear!" Leaf whispered.

With the coast clear, she ushered May and Dawn into the room, while she and Misty stood outside, ready to divert any unwanted attention by the teachers. Any attention by students was instantly solved with a quick glare and a shift of their hand towards their Pokeballs. Anyone in the school would instantly recognize the blatantly obvious sign of 'Back off' signals that the two girls were giving out. Most would stay away. Some would wander closer a few centimetres, but only a handful actually came close enough to talk to them. Or annoy them.

Misty groaned when her eyes caught sight of that telltale group of hair colours. "Leaf? Three guesses as to who is coming. And the first two don't count."

Leaf dragged her eyes over, and instantly sagged with resignation. "What do they want now?"

"Dunno. We just have to wait and see, won't we?" Misty said as the group of boys wandered closer.

"Hello, princess. Or princesses, I should say," Gary smirked, looking at Leaf and Misty.

"Hello, asshole. How are you?" Misty snarled back.

"I'm perfectly fine. How are you? I heard that you spent the whole night cleaning up," Gary smiled pleasantly. Misty scowled at him. "And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, of course, you know, keeping yourself awake. Shame on you Misty, endangering your own health," Drew butted in with the remark, crossing his arms as he did so and shaking his head scornfully. "And at what cost? Dark circles under your eyes, sluggishness in the morning…"

"And what were we doing while we were staying awake? Cleaning up _your_ mess that you dumped in our rooms," Leaf refused to be left out of the conversation. "Thanks for that, by the way, S.H.O.K. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Leaf."

Leaf fumed furiously to herself, but struggled to pull in her temper. Misty however, didn't even hesitate. Leaping forward, she reached out with her hands with the intent of scratching Gary's face to shreds with her nails. Not that she actually had long nails, but her intentions were clear: Destroy Gary. Complete with the robot voice and music.

But before she could latch onto Gary's face like a leech, Misty was jerked back by Leaf, whose face was grim. Choking, Misty whirled around and glared at Leaf, a silent message passing through them. _What the hell?_

"Calm down," Leaf's eyes were narrowed.

"Yeah, Misty. Wouldn't want to get in trouble would you?" Gary recovered his composure with an astonishingly quick ego-puffing. Considering he was just seconds away from Misty's chewed up nails.

"Well, I'd actually let her maul you, but we wouldn't want any teachers coming along and finding us with one dead body and three unconscious others while we stand there with blood on our hands. So you can understand why I stopped Misty," Leaf scowled at the group. "Believe me, we've watched enough CSI to hide a body."

"CSI? Do you guys actually watch that show?" Ash paled slightly.

"Doesn't matter," Misty interjected. She glared suspiciously at the four boys, the argument forgotten. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Raiding the teachers' room?"

"And what are you doing, Misty? Sitting on a table and grabbing your books, ready for class?" Drew remarked sarcastically.

"Stop avoiding the damn question!" Misty snapped. _What the hell is taking Dawn and May such a long time? Have they fallen asleep? Or are they just taking an extraordinary long time changing the announcements? Whatever it is, they'd better finish quickly. _"Well? What are you doing?"

"Relax, Leaf. We've just been gathering information around the school," Paul coolly replied. Misty was taken aback. She didn't expect Paul to talk. Then his words sunk in, and she narrowed her eyes. "What kind of informa-"

Misty was interrupted by the doors to the teacher's lounge opening, and she started, whirling around to face the doors. Simultaneously, both girls paled at the sight of May and Dawn, accompanied by an enraged Principal Spade. _Oh no._

"And how do you explain this, Miss Maple, Miss Berlitz? Two of your group are supposedly guarding the door, while your counterparts are seemingly engaged in conversation with them," Spade glared down at the six students milling around the teachers' room.

"We didn't know about them. Dawn and I are the only ones who went into the room. As for the boys," May paused, frowning in confusion at seeing S.H.O.K in front of her, but she shrugged and continued. "I really don't think they're here to talk about rainbows and unicorns, so my best guess will be that they came along and started harassing Misty and Leaf, so they probably came here to shake them off."

"You should really start putting teachers on duty before school, you know, to get rid of _some_ problems," Dawn chirped brightly, sending a significant glance at the males, then looking back to Principal Spade, unleashing the full effect of her golden girl charm on him. He, however, was not moved by the charm oozing out of her pores. Scowling at her, Principal Spade cast a suspicious glare at all of the eight students.

"All of you are to meet at lunchtime in my office. Everyone has to be there, or-"

"Ooh, did you find something new that doesn't include detention or staying behind after school?" Ash asked with genuine curiousity. And what did he get in return? A cold stare. Ash ducked his head down in embarrassment.

"As a matter of fact, I did. But I have to hear the whole story before I make my decision," Principal Spade turned around and started for his office. "Off to class now, children."

"Childr-? Oh, that man is going to die," Misty glared at the door, hoping that her glare would penetrate the door and incinerate the human behind it.

"Decisions, decisions, that man is full of them. Why can't he just make up his mind on the spot?" Dawn sniffed. Addressing the other seven pranksters around her, she continued. "Like me. See, I'm going to take a chance and hope that you won't kill me, but who's up for a prank on Spade?"

* * *

And so, for the first time in prank history, the two sexes united briefly to take out the larger enemy. Of course, while they were planning, the girls were very careful not to let the boys into their plan against them. But before they could do any real planning, all eight had to go into the lair of the beast to await their fate. Whether it'll be death or life, none were too sure about their future. But there was one thing that all of them definitely needed to learn to do: get along with each other. Easy, just push away seven or eight years of rivalry and you're friends for life.

"Hey, so do you guys wanna make up a story instead of telling him the truth? Just to mess with his mind for a while," Drew asked.

"Hmm, how about we just go along with May's story, because that's what he heard first," Leaf countered. "If we just randomly say that…whatever you guys will think to say, then he'll get suspicious."

"But then we're going to get a lecture on how our 'behaviour towards other students is unacceptable'. And you're gonna get off scot-free!" Ash protested.

"Isn't that the point? That way, we have some time to think about the prank," Dawn grinned.

"But that just makes us get into trouble with Spade!" Gary protested.

May smiled. "Exactly."

"What do you mean exactly? We're gonna stay in there for even longer, while you girls are supposedly innocent. Fat chance of that," Drew scoffed.

"Yeah, but while he's occupied, we have a chance of actually getting the prank to work, like finding information about him and potential belongings of his which can be used in the prank!" Misty finished. And with that, the bell rang, and the girls, smirking, walked off in pairs to their classes.

"OK, we have to tell them our idea for the prank," Paul said, as he glanced at the retreating backs of the four females.

"But which one of our pranks are we willing to give up?" Drew spoke."Especially if we're gonna keep annoying the girls with pranks."

"Let's just get one of the ones that definitely won't work on them now, like the car pranks or something," Ash started to walk towards his class, deeming the problem solved. "I'll go with the cling wrapping one."

"Nice one, Ash," Paul nodded, heading off in the direction Ash had taken, while Gary headed off in a different direction, leaving Drew to shrug and walk towards the hall, hoping to catch up to one of the girls and tell them the new plan.

Break approached, but the boys didn't have any time on their hands to track down the girls during their classes. And in their only classes, the teachers had set the class a lot of work, so they didn't have any time to speak to them. And it didn't help that the girls were on the opposite side of the room, and note-passing was a risk, seeing as half of the school's population would open the note and read it. So the boys were stuck and desperate, seeing as their next classes weren't even close to the girls' ones.

When the bell rang, the boys instantly raced out of class to find one of the girls and escort them to the tree. Not that they actually liked them, but to talk about the prank. But of course, there couldn't be a co-ed pairing for long before an argument would break out. And that's how Misty and Paul, the only ones who refrained from having an argument and instead choosing to actually focus on the matter at hand, came along to find everyone else locked in an argument with their significant other.

"But I don't want to give up two pranks!" Dawn yelled at Drew, who had walked with her to the tree.

"You're not exactly giving up two, you know? You're using them for better!" Drew retorted.

Leaf's reply was cut off by May's furious screaming at Gary. "You bastard! I am not going to do that!"

Gary's eyes were smouldering with fury as he gave a swift reply. "Well, you wanted me to flirt with the secretary, so how is that any different to yours?" Misty raised an eyebrow, while Paul rolled his eyes with a mental groan.

Then they turned to Leaf and Ash, who were talking in a 'civilised' way. If you count civilised as one abusing the other in such a way that the other was cowering in pain, then it was perfectly civilised.

"How dare you! Our pranks are superior compared to yours!" Leaf roared at Ash, adding extra sting to her words with a large slap on the arm, followed by another, this time, on the head.

"I only said that you could improve-"Ash tried to say, but was cut off, dodging Leaf's balled up fists with a yelp. Misty shared another glance with Paul. _This is new,_ Misty's gaze spoke.

"OK, break it up, guys," Misty tried. The key word being 'tried'. As expected, all three couples ignored her. She shot another look at Paul, pleading for him to help her a little bit.

"Well, we could try the three 'B's'," Paul advised.

Misty sighed. "I was hoping we wouldn't have to use it. I really don't want to beg or bribe, let alone blackmail. But we have to something to get them to stop, so…I'm gonna skip the first two," Misty trailed off, and with resignation, she lifted her voice again. "Guys, you don't want S.H.O.K to know about our plan, do you?"

The effect was instantaneous. As Misty expected, the three girls backed away from their argument and turned to Misty, their expressions outraged. "What?"

"Well, you know, you were gonna kill the guys, so I had to do something," Misty shrugged, adding, "And we're supposed to be planning the prank against Spade, not yelling our voice hoarse over _them_."

"Hey! I resent that!" Gary spoke up disdainfully, sending a glare at May, who sneered back and gave him the finger.

"Stop it!" Misty snapped. The pair turned to look at her in shock.

"She's right," Their eyes bulged out more when Paul stepped up. "We need to be planning Spade's destruction, not each other's."

"But we were planning each other's destruction. Well, we were, considering that we spent all night cleaning up your mess," Leaf sniffed, before turning to Misty and Paul. "Alright then, bosses. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, for one, I'd like to find Spade's car and do something to it," May grinned.

"You're in luck, princess." May bristled at the nickname, before Drew flicked his bangs away and smirked. "We've already got a plan for that, but we've decided that if we're going to contribute with a prank, we'd like one of yours too. So it'll be an even trade. An eye for an eye, a prank for a prank, that sort of thing. And we'll give dedicate these pranks to Spade."

"Oh my god, you guys just can't let go of our little war, can you?" Dawn groaned. "Fine. We're having a group meeting, guys," She called, addressing the girls. "Come on, we need to find out which one of our pranks we want to give up."

"OK, then, just come over here," Misty called, beckoning the others over, before releasing a Pokemon from its Pokeball. "Go Corsola!"

The pink Pokemon materialised in front of Misty, and she gave it some instructions. "Don't let them get close to hear us."

"Really, Misty? You don't trust us?" Gary placed a hand over his heart in mock pain. Misty grinned evilly at him. "No."

His expression darkened, but before he could say anything more, Misty lead the others away from the tree, looking back to make sure Corsola was ready fro any eavesdroppers. Satisfied, she then turned o address the girls, before stopping short. Turning back around to the boys, she called out to them. "Hey, S.H.O.K! why don't you just do the prank you're already planning? The one with the car! Because we only have a little bit of time left on our hands to do the prank, plus we've got a meeting with Spade at lunchtime! So just go and do it now to get it out of the way."

They heard a distant call of "You're not the boss of us!" before they saw the three boys trudge off to the car, while Drew raced off to get something. They shook their heads, before leaning forward and talking.

"So which one do you want to give up?"

"OK, I've sorta got one. You know how there a faxing machine in the front office?" Dawn asked. When the others nodded, she continued. "Well, we could fax him something really weird, like 'I see you', or something, and he won't realise it's from us! But then again, we are the only ones who would do that, so he might know it's us, but he's got no proof that it's us, so we can just deny it if he asks us."

"Hmm, that s a good one, but no offense, it's kinda boring. No, not like that," Leaf added quickly when she saw Dawn's face. "It's just not gonna get that good old hair-pulling sort of frustration that we want from him."

"It would be frustrating if we actually send it every five minutes…" Dawn mumbled, before agreeing reluctantly. "So what are we gonna do that's gonna get us that reaction?"

"Well, since I really don't think we're ever gonna do the cress seed one so let's just do that one for Spade instead. I mean, when are the guys ever gonna leave their houses for a few weeks?" May asked. "We could do it in his office."

"Yea, but Spade's not gonna leave his office for a few weeks, either."

"And that's where you're wrong, Miss Waterflower. You see, while May and I were in the teachers' lounge this morning, we saw a note that said that Spade was going on a business trip pretty soon, and it's gonna go on for two months, and Professor Oak is going to step in for a while," Dawn revealed.

"Gary's grandfather? I wonder why he didn't tell us…" Misty frowned a little, before shrugged.

"So we're going to do it?"

"Oh yeah. We are so gonna do it!" May grinned.

* * *

**OK, I am aware that there's not pranks in this chapter. Don't worry, the next chapter will have two pranks to make up for it! Review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**FOUR REVIEWS? Either my story sucks, or you guys are absurdly lazy. Anyway, I just had my yearly tests, so I apologise if this chapter's really bad.**

* * *

The boys approached the teachers' parking lot, Drew carrying five rolls of cling wrap taken from his TARDIS-like locker. Quickly locating Spade's car, they set to work. Unrolling the cling wrap around the car, the boys pondered about the girls' pranks.

"I really want to know what they're gonna contribute to this vengeance against the principal. Plus, they've got to think up of their prank against us as well, so they're under pressure," Ash started the roll at the car's bumper, pressing it to the lights and handing it to Drew, who was on the car's right. Gary has placed himself at the car's rear, and Paul flanked the left side of the car.

Passing the roll onwards to Gary, Drew opened his mouth. "Well, it had better be a good prank. We're wasting a perfectly good prank on this, so they'd better give a good one back."

Gary wrapped the cling wrap around the rear bumper before passing it to Paul. "Well, you gotta give them some credit, Drew. They _have_ been coming up with these pranks against us for far, and they _are_ pretty impressive." Giving the roll to Paul, he continued. "I mean, remember the little bugs in our food? I mean, they achieve what they wanted to do."

"And what did they want to do, Gary?" Paul asked, continuing the movement of the roll.

Gary smirked. "To make Ash vomit, of course."

"Hey! I resent that! They might have been trying to make you guys vomit as well!" Ash protested, pushing the roll towards Drew.

"But you were the only one who did, so…" Drew grinned at Ash, while passing the roll to Gary, who wrapped it carefully around the bumper again before passing it towards Paul.

"Whatever," Ash scowled at Drew, grabbing the roll from Paul.

"Well, whatever prank they're gonna do, we can be assured that they are going to give it their all. Besides, we haven't even seen what they can really do yet," Paul said, shrugging.

"What do you mean? We've seen plenty of heir tactics and strategies over these years," Drew frowned. "Remember the food fight?"

"Of course. In fact, I remember a scene, where May hurled the pudding in your face after you tossed spaghetti at her, remember?" Gary smirked. The roll continued across the car, the boys pushing it absently towards each other as they talked.

"Shut it, Gary."

"Well, we've got to hurry this up 'cause we've only got a few more minutes before the bell rings," Ash said, tossing the roll to Drew, who caught it nimbly.

"Wanna make this a race?" Drew grinned. The other boys followed suit, and before long, all five rolls were wrapped securely around the silver car, sealing all the doors shut, ensuring that Principal Spade couldn't get home tonight. Nodding with satisfaction at their handiwork, S.H.O.K turned around and headed back for the huge oak tree.

* * *

"When are we starting our little plan?" May bounced excitedly from her perch. She was eager to exact revenge on the principal for all the detentions she had managed to obtain during her time in high school. And she had received so much that detention was starting to become the girls' second home, whether they liked it or not. So whenever they managed to snag some more weeks, they were not happy with the improvements, as it usually meant more tormenting the next day from the boys.

"Don't worry, it's going to be pretty soon, from what I hear," Dawn reassured May, lounging comfortably on her seat in the tree.

"And who did you hear this from, hmm?" Leaf smirked slyly. Dawn scowled at her implications and grabbed a handful of leaves and chucking them at the aforementioned girl.

"Hey!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Guys, we've got to go tell them what we've chosen, before they get back."

"We've already chosen, haven't-" Leaf was interrupted by the school bell, signifying the end of break time. Groaning, she pulled herself off her branch, and abruptly fell off the tree. Landing with a heavy thud, she muttered curses and pulled herself up, brushing leaves and dead branches from her school skirt.

"We gotta go to class now," Misty and Dawn nodded, before sliding out of the tree _carefully_, smirking at Leaf before trudging off to class. Glaring at them, Leaf turned to May, who had climbed up to the highest perch in the tree before the bell rang.

"You can go, Leaf! I'm fin-" Leaf winced at the thud and lifted her hands to cover herself from the handful of leaves and branches that were torn down from the tree when May fell. Carefully inching towards the lump that was May, Leaf frowned with worry. "May?"

A groan was heard, before May pushed herself out of the lump of debris and rubbed her head painfully, the perfect image of someone who had fallen 10 metres from a tree.

"You OK, May?" Leaf frowned worriedly. May blinked up at her, before a grin spread across her face. Leaf's eyes widened with dread and she started backing up, her hands held with surrender.

"'OK' rhymes with 'May'! OK, May, OK, May!" She grinned up at Leaf, who looked around frantically, searching for someone, _anyone_ to suffer with her instead of being the lone victim of May's temporary insanity.

Sadly, this wasn't the first time that this had happened to May. Once, she fell headlong down a rather steep hill, and tumbled down for an extended period of time, until she finally came to a stop at the feet of a baffled couple, her bike (which Ash had finally replaced) tumbling after her a few seconds later. What happened after and how they got May to come back was lost on Leaf, who had forgotten.

Leaf struggled with her memories, painfully aware that the bell had gone ages ago, and they were both late for class. _What the hell did we do to May to get her back to normal? Not that she ever _was_ normal before but…_Leaf racked her head, combing through the details during the incident.

They had come racing down the hill after her, apologised for the loss of the couple's sanity before dragging her and her bicycle (which she had to replace) off and trying to get her back. Misty had tried dumping cold water on her, Leaf had tried calling her back. It was Dawn who had come up with the brilliant idea of… _That's it!_

Bracing herself, Leaf balled up her fist and started towards May, her arms swinging back and aiming…before a solid shape slammed into her. Gasping, she was shoved aside and into the dirt.

Glaring at her assailant, she was surprised to see Drew, scowling down at her. "What were you doing?"

"I was _trying_ to get her back to normal! Urgh, I meant as normal as she can get!" Leaf shook her head at her mistake.

"What to you mean? She's fine, isn't she?"

"Look at her! Does she look OK?" Drew turned to see May beaming at him. With extremely maniac eyes. Letting out a curse, he leapt back in alarm.

"What happened to her?" Drew was extremely unnerved to see May grinning at him. Leaf sighed.

"She fell off the tree. Shut up and let me do the work, OK? We're already extremely late for class, I don't need you to distract me."

_Well, isn't that quite the opening_, Drew thought, but thought better of it when he caught Leaf's glare, who had thought back to her words and caught the chance for an insult.

Shaking her head angrily, Leaf stepped up to May with a book from her bag, who had, amazingly, stayed silent throughout this whole encounter, and promptly slammed her book on May's head.

The result was instantaneous. May stumbled back with a howl, clutching her head like Misty's Psyduck, before glaring up at Leaf. "What the hell was that for?"

"Come on, we've got to go to class!" Leaf left no time for arguments, grabbing both bags with one hand and May's hand with the other, and sprinted for the school. Or, at least, she would've had if the bags weren't so goddamn _heavy_. So she settle for dragging the bags behind her and shuffled towards the entrance of the school.

"Hey! You can't leave me like this!" Drew called out. Leaf ignored him, and he scowled. _How do they always disappear like that?_ He wondered, before sprinting as fast as he could towards the doors.

* * *

At lunchtime the girls departed to Spade's office, as they were summoned. Knocking tentatively on the door to his office, they peered around the corner to see Spade nowhere in sight.

Grinning devishily at each other, all four of the girls quickly entered the room, sliding the door shut and locking it carefully. Smothering small sniggers, they cast their observing eyes around the large room, noting the walls filled with pictures of a female and a little child. There was a large black bookshelf in the corner, brimming with trophies from many sport achievements from the school.

"So, how are we gonna do this prank?" Leaf asked the others, pawing at one of the pictures on the wall.

"Dunno. We have to wait till he actually leaves, then make sure that Oak doesn't go in here for a while. We need to make sure that he doesn't see the cress and call the janitors in here," May replied, glancing at the door furtively.

"Yea, but the janitors come in here anyway to dust the things, right?" Dawn asked.

"Well, we're gonna have to make a little arrangement with them, aren't we?" Misty smirked, turning to Leaf. "Leaf, got any secrets?"

"Aww, Misty, you know me. I know every secret that lives in this school," Leaf smiled. "Including the one that you have about what you actually do during thunderstorms."

May and Dawn snickered rudely as Misty shot them a poisonous glare, and turning to Leaf. "How the hell do you know that?"

Leaf grinned smugly. "I have my sources."

Suddenly, the door rattled. "Dawn and friends! I know you're in there!" Principal Spade's enraged voice echoed from the direction of the door.

"Aww, I'm touched that you remember my name," Dawn mockingly touched a hand to her heart, wiping a fake tear from her cheek, even though he couldn't see it.

"Come on Dawn. We know that you love the dramatics, but really? This is too far," May snorted.

"Girls! Stop goofing around in my office and let me in!" Principal Spade yelled, rattling harder on the door handle.

"Goofing?" Leaf dropped her jaw, too offended to manage another word. Then recovering herself, she quickly retorted back to him. "We're young, independently minded females! We do _not_ _goof_ around in anyone's office, let alone yours!"

Misty rolled her eyes. "Guys! Just let him in!"

"Aww, Misty you're such a kill-joy," May chastised. Walking slowly to the ever-shaking door, she carefully unlocked it. With a click, the door swung open, slamming May in the face as Spade pushed, or more likely, _shoved_ the door out of the way as he barrelled into the room. Searching the room reverently, he deemed that there was no harm to his precious office.

"What were you doing in here, young ladies?" Spade asked, storming over to his chair, where Dawn leisurely placed herself. After sending her a glare, she meekly pulled herself off the chair and sauntered over to where Leaf and Misty stood.

"Uhh, _hello_?" May shook her head, glaring at her so-called friends as she picked herself off the ground and into one of the four chairs in the office.

"Good afternoon, Miss Maple?" Spade asked her warily.

May just shot him a look as the other three girls made their way towards their seats. "Good afternoon, Justin," she answered, evidently deciding that the awkward silence was too much for her.

Justin Spade frowned at her, but resignedly let it go. These were the other half of the infamous pranksters in this school, afterall. Of course they would know his name, what with all the teacher meeting raids and decaf-coffee tricks he had experienced.

"In all my years of being principal of this school, I have never had so much trouble from you four teenagers," he began, but was interrupted by Dawn.

"What about S.H.O.K, Justin?"

"All eight of you, then. Let's just get straight to the point," he spoke, but was interrupted yet again.

"Yes, let's," Leaf nodded, crossing her legs and sitting up straight, mimicking Spade's posture and facial expressions perfectly. But she couldn't help the little smile that made its way across her face.

Scowling furiously at them, Principal Spade continued his interrogation. "What were you two doing in the teachers' staffroom?" He asked, addressing May and Dawn.

"Well, sir, one question for you. Question is, what were _you_ doing in the teachers' staffroom, hmm?" Misty raised an eyebrow. "Last I heard, there were rumours that you didn't like, well, lesser people than you." At his confused look, Misty sighed. "Meaning that-"

"Meaning that you don't like other teachers in the school," May interjected. "So? I'm expecting an answer, Justin. We don't have all day, you know."

Principal Spade's face was slowly turning a disgusting shade of purple. Either from fury or embarrassment at having his secret revealed, the girls weren't too sure.

"I'm asking you, girls. There is no need to delve into my relationships with other teachers," he snarled at them.

"Alright, don't get your moustache in a mess, sir. We'll answer your questions, OK? Whether it's the truth or not is entirely your choice," Dawn grinned slyly at his furious look.

"Just answer the question!" he raged at them.

"Calm down, Justin, all good things come at a price," Leaf chastised.

"The question?"

"Ahh, yes. The question." There was a beat. "What was the question again?"

The secretary in the front office jumped in fright at the furious scream that ripped its way through the office.

* * *

**OK, I lied. You only get one prank this chapter. But hey, at least it's a week early! XD REVIEW!  
**


End file.
